Fireworks
by Froggy Coffee Bean
Summary: New Years and Mikan's birthday has come, and it's time for Natsume to step up. NxM Please enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, blah, blah, blah.

Dedicated to Mikan Sakura who ages another year but remains her cheerful self. Inspired by PurpleHime, go read her fics!

**OOOOOOO**

The calendar was innocent. Its main purpose was to inform those who looked upon it the dates of past, present, and future. And it did not deserve the wrath of frustrated, 15 year old boys.

But the wrath of a frustrated 15 year old boy was what the innocent calendar got. It got burned to ashes by none other than Natsume Hyuuga. He blamed the calendar for the fast approaching date of January 1st, for it constantly reminded him that he had not gotten a gift for his the love of his life (although she didn't know it yet), Mikan Sakura.

He hated January 1st.

It signaled the New Year, and represented the day Mikan came to exist in the world. And he hated it. Because Mikan existed feelings began to spring forth. Feelings that were supposed to be tucked away due to his occupation as the academy's slave. The feelings were small at first, one butterfly fluttering around in his stomach, and then the butterflies increased. Three, and then ten, and then hundreds, until they weren't butterflies anymore. They were fireworks.

He got it; he knew what he could give her.

**OOOOOO**

"Natsume…?" Mikan called uncertainly in the shadows of the forest.

Natsume watched her with anticipation from atop a tree. He knew that she would come to the forest looking for him, no doubt, as he tended to disappear during dances and parties. When she found him, she would bug and persuade him to no end, until he finally gave in and joined everyone else with her. The New Year's dance was no exception. Except this year, he mused, would be different.

"Natsume?" she called out again, her back facing the base of the tree in which he was watching her from.

He jumped down silently and stared at her back, he stuck his hand in his pocket and gripped the wrapped box tightly. He inhaled, he wasn't going to chicken out this time. Ruka had nearly let loose a lion on him the last time he did, and Imai did not hesitate to pummel him with her Baka Gun.

"Nats-"

"Polka Dots," he cut her off.

She whipped around to see him, her signature pigtails swished in response. Natsume's eyes narrowed slightly, and when she was faced him her hair was no longer up, the ashes of her hair ties blew away in the cold winter air. Mikan took no mind to it though, she was far too happy tonight to notice, and didn't even make a remark about the perverted nickname.

Instead she said, "Natsume! I found you!" her eyes lit up, " Come on, the New Year fireworks are going to be launched any second now!"

He didn't move. Mikan blinked, "Natsu-"

He cut her off by tossing the present to her. Mikan caught it, almost dropping it in the process in her surprise. She stared at the wrapped box. It was small, the entire box could fit in her two tiny palms. Wrapped in shiny black paper and dotted with red stars the present gleamed in the moonlight. She looked away from the box and up Natsume questioningly.

He looked away as soon as she met his eyes and muttered, "Don't you know how open a present Polka Dots? Or are you too stupid for even that?"

Mikan "hmphed" in annoyance and began unwrapped the box to prove him wrong. Underneath the wrapping paper was a red, heart-shaped, wooden box. Her disgruntled expression vanished as she opened the box in wonder. She gasped quietly in delight as the box opened up to reveal a tiny wooden version of herself holding black cat, a soft tune playing at the same time. It was a music box.

She looked back at Natsume, happiness clear on her face. He merely smirked, "It was custom made Polka Dots, so don't go breaking it. I almost considered not giving to you, since you're such a klutz."

Mikan opened her mouth to retort, just as Natsume knew that she would. He took advantage of it and claimed her lips in one smooth motion. Mikan's eyes widened in shock, but slowly she lost herself in the kiss. Natsume's hold of her tightened, and Mikan's arms found Natsume's neck. Somewhere in the distance, fireworks went off, startling the couple and breaking the shared kiss. They stared at each other, slightly out of breath, as the dark, black sky filled with the brilliant hues of orange, red, green, and purple.

Mikan uttered a single phrase, "I love you too," and then sky was not the only one filled with filled fireworks, wishes, and happiness. Natsume was too.

**OOOOOOO**

Hope you enjoyed! Reviews make me happy! 


End file.
